Haven
by Writer55
Summary: Sebastian Smythe encounters some trouble with the law and is sentenced to a thousand hours of community service at Haven, a boys' home in Brooklyn. Little does he know that he'll encounter heartache, love, and a better understanding of himself along the way.
1. Trouble

**A/N: **As you probably have noticed, I haven't been updating. I hit a really bad writer's block and then life got in the way, so I've slowly made my way back to my stories. I have updated Wolf Pack Revival this morning and am hoping to have new chapters for the others coming up but this one was kicking around my head and wouldn't go away, so I'm also putting it up.

Be on the look-out for more updates in the upcoming days. Your follows, reviews, and favorites haven't been forgotten and I thank you all for being patient with me.

Chapter 1: Trouble

"I can say I'm quite astonished to see you before me, Mr. Smythe," Judge Thomas Anderson stated, looking down at the documents in front of him as the young man standing before his bench shuffled uncomfortably beside his father, who also happened to be his lawyer.

"Sebastian has no excuse for his behavior, your Honor," Alexander Smythe responded, glaring at his son sharply to settle down. "We can only ask that you look at this track record within the court and community when you make your decision with regards to his sentence."

Judge Anderson nodded, making eye contact with the young man while shuffling his papers around. "The DA office has also asked me to take this into account as they seem to think that jail time would not be beneficial to either their office or the health of our young Mr. Smythe. You do good work, Sebastian, even with this lapse of judgement. I know that you are a damn good lawyer and the DA office would sorely miss you if I sentenced you to jail time, effectively also taking away your prowess in making our streets that much safer." He paused and studied the young man. "Do you have anything to say for yourself concerning the behavior which has landed you before me?"

"I apologize, your Honor," Sebastian Smythe responded, surprised that he was being given a chance to speak. He had expected to be brought before the court, lightly sentenced with a slap on the wrist and sent on his way. Sebastian knew that they couldn't afford to send him away; his work in the DA's office counter-balanced his behavior ten-fold. At this point, he saw these proceedings as just being to disavow any claims of favoritism. "My behavior was deplorable and brought a black mark against the DA office, my family name and myself. I never wish to be put into this situation ever again."

Studying the young lawyer, Thomas Anderson tried not to snort in derision; he knew that the words were not completely sincere but his hands were tied with the pressure he was receiving from the DA office concerning their star lawyer. He also knew Alexander Smythe from the country club and that the older lawyer would be appreciative if his only child didn't end up in prison. "Regardless of your sincerity about your behavior," Thomas responded, chuckling to himself at the affronted look Sebastian supported as he realized the judge didn't believe him.

"I have to agree with the pleading that the DA office and your father have done on your behalf. While you are not always forced to face consequences, I cannot let you off with simply a warning as that would indicate favoritism for one of our own. As such, I have decided that you will be required to complete a thousand hours of community service with Haven, a boys home in Brooklyn, as well as to attend anger management and AA meetings to deal with some of your less – _appealing_ – issues which have landed you before my bench today. Your progress will be reported to me through the director of Haven, who has also agreed to be assigned as your sponsor with AA. This will allow you to continue your work with the DA office who have come to an agreement with Haven about how you will spend your time. Report to Haven Monday morning at 7:30 to begin your sentence." He paused, making eye contact with Sebastian again.

"I hope you will find this experience eye opening, Sebastian," Thomas stated, "And maybe you'll find more than you bargained for and come to a few realizations about your own situation. Court dismissed."

"What did he mean by _that_?" Sebastian demanded of his father, as the judge left the bench for the anti-chamber.

"That you should take this as a learning experience, Sebastian," Alexander Smythe responded in a hiss. "You're lucky that you're a damn good lawyer with a phenomenal track-record because if you weren't, you sure as hell wouldn't be doing community service. I don't know why we never taught you consequences for your actions. I know Thomas Anderson personally. You're lucky that the DA office put some pressure on your behalf because Anderson can be a bit of a hard-ass when it comes to this type of behavior especially from one of our own. He expects us to abide by the law and represent ourselves, as well as our profession, in a very specific way which you failed to do."

"It won't happen again," Sebastian stated petulantly, crossing his arms and glaring at his father.

"Don't make promises you don't plan to keep, Seb," Alexander sighed, closing his briefcase and indicating for his son to proceed him from the courtroom. "Just do your community service, attend the required meetings, and keep your head down until you're done. Don't give any lip to your sponsor, either, because he's the one who will be reporting your progress."

On the steps in front of the courthouse, Alexander turned to look at his son. "Fuck, _Seb_, you could have ended up in prison, today. Keep that in mind next time you act before you think." He turned and waved for a taxi. "Your mother is expecting you at brunch, Sunday. Don't be late and please refrain from inviting Chandler, will you? He's one of the reasons you found yourself in this situation to begin with."

The Smythes couldn't help but dislike Chandler Kiehl, the man Sebastian was currently seeing. They found him to be arrogant and a bad influence, more money hungry for their fortune and the prestige Sebastian had rather than interested in their son, settling down, and starting a family. Chandler had been with Sebastian the night which had brought them to their current situation and the Smythes didn't doubt that Chandler's influence had an impact on the events which had occurred that night.

"Alright, Dad, I get it. Brunch on Sunday, no Chandler, keep my head down and do whatever Mr. Director says. I get it."

"I hope so, Seb, because if there's a next time, the outcome will be very different." Alexander studied his son for a minute, hoping that Sebastian understood the place he was in. "I'll see you on Sunday, Seb. Try to get some rest." He climbed into the waiting car, silently praying that Sebastian would understand the warnings that had been issued.

* * *

"Thousand hours of community service, anger management and AA meetings, Hunt," Sebastian stated from where he was lounging on the couch in Hunter Clarington's office.

Hunter looked over at his friend from behind his desk, eyebrows raised in surprise that his friend wasn't going to prison. "You got lucky, Seb," he stated, putting down his paperwork and studying his best friend. "That could have been a lot worst. What did your dad say about it?"

Sebastian snorted, rolling and sitting up. "He insinuated that Chandler had something to do with me getting into trouble, that I should be thankful of the outcome regarding my behavior and to keep my head down and do my time quietly and respectfully."

Nodding, Hunter came around his desk and regarded his friend. "Sound advice," he stated, leaning up against the edge and eyeing Sebastian. Like Sebastian's parents, he couldn't stand Sebastian's boyfriend. "I say we get a pizza and beer, and hang out tonight watching the basketball game on the 60 inch. Let's keep you out of the limelight for a few days until the dust settles. I mean, they had you in and out of court in under a week which must be a record."

"Sounds good, Clarington," Sebastian responded, rising to his feet and heading for his own office. "You're buying!"


	2. Meeting(s)

**Chapter 2: Meeting(s)**

"Sebastian," Alexander Smythe smiled at his son, indicating with a hand on his elbow to come towards the couple he was standing with. Sebastian bit back a sigh and allowed his father to pull him towards his friends at the country club. He hated Sunday brunches at the Club, knowing his parents forced them on him because of their economic and social standing. Glancing over his shoulder, he hoped to see Hunter, as the other man had yet to make an appearance at the required Sunday meal.

"Sebastian, you remember Judge Thomas Anderson," his father continued, pulling Sebastian's focus back to the group.

"How could I forget?" Sebastian asked, smiling wearily at the judge, reaching over and shaking the other man's hand. "Your Honor," he added, trying not to grimace at the tight squeeze Thomas laid into his hand.

"Thomas," the petit, dark-haired woman standing with him admonished, knowing exactly what the judge was doing. She pulled the judge's hand away and replaced it with her own. "Abigail Anderson," she introduced, with a smile. "You'll forgive my husband, sometimes he forgets himself," she added with a stern, meaningful look at the other man. Sebastian liked her instantly, especially when the judge shuffled uncomfortably at her disapproval.

"Sebastian Smythe," he answered with a charming smile of his own.

"Oh!" she beamed, looking between Sebastian and Thomas. "You're the young man who will be helping at Haven! I'm so glad, the boys are always looking for strong male influences to keep them out of trouble. Thomas and I sponsor Haven and I volunteer my time hosting their charity events. The boys are such good kids and just need to be given as many opportunities as possible. Not everyone can be born into wealth, now can they? I was telling Thomas about how – "

A throat clearing caused Abigail Anderson's attention to be drawn to a dark-haired man off to their left. "Blaine!" she smiled and hugged the man happily. Sebastian turned at the sight and gaped, flabbergasted at the young man before him. The mysterious Blaine was shorter than Sebastian, around 5'8" based on his estimate, with immaculate hair, gelled into a nineteen-fifties look, wearing slacks which hugged him, a tight dress-shirt, showing off muscles in his arms, and a sweater-vest. A bowtie completed the ensemble. He was also slightly tanned although from Sebastian's estimation he had similar colouring to Abigail.

"I'm not interrupting, am I, Aunt Abigail?" the man, Blaine, asked with a charming smile, sending a wink over his aunt's head to Sebastian, his hazel eyes twinkling in amusement. Sebastian was surprised by the color of his eyes as he met them. "I understand you were about to give the Smythes your speech on supporting Haven." He dropped a kiss to her cheek. "I can always come back later?" Thomas and Alexander both chuckled quietly at the interruption.

"Nonsense," she tutted, pulling him over to Sebastian. "Sebastian Smythe, my nephew Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled at the lawyer. "Hello Sebastian Smythe," Blaine stated, holding out a hand and shaking the lawyer's in a firm grasp. He turned back to his Aunt. "I believe our table is ready which is why I ventured back into the lobby, although – " he regarded the two Smythe men. "I may have to upgrade it with more seats if the Smythe gentlemen will be joining us?"

"No, thank you, Blaine," Alexander replied, grasping Sebastian's elbow and pulling the besotted lawyer towards their own table, already occupied by Sebastian's mother and the Claringtons. "Another time, perhaps?"

"Of course," Blaine responded with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Have a good day and please give my regards to your wife, Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian watched as he held out his arm to his Aunt, tucking her hand into his elbow and leading her towards the opposite side of the dining room, listening intently as she spoke to him. "What took so long, Alexander?" Sebastian's mother, Lycee Smythe, asked, her shrewd gaze taking in the look on her son's face as both men took seats at the table.

"We ran into the Andersons," Alexander responded, nodding greetings towards the Claringtons. "Matthew. Sarah. Hunter."

"Oh? How are Thomas and Abigail?" Sarah Clarington asked, looking towards the other side of the room. "I understand Blaine is back."

"He is," Alexander confirmed, reaching over and putting a few scoops of sugar into the coffee the waiter had just poured.

"Where was it this time?" Lycee asked, looking over at Matthew and Sarah. Sebastian and Hunter exchanged confused looks, ignored by their parents and not knowing anything about the Andersons.

"Uganda, I think," Sarah responded. "Only for two weeks, though. Just long enough for them to install the well and then he was back. I think he and his friend - _Samuel Evans_ – have taken over one of the projects here in the city."

"I don't know how Abigail can let him go trampling around the world," Lycee stated, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm surprised she's not worried he's going to _die_in one of those countries with or without Samuel being there."

"I understand she put her foot down and demanded that they take on one of her projects here," Sarah offered just as the waiter came forward to take their orders. "Something about a close call the last time they were away. It seems Blaine has agreed and is willing to settle here in the city again especially after everything has finally been settled with – ."

"Alright, new topic," Alexander interjected. "We shouldn't be gossiping about our friends and their families nor about my clients." The table quickly changed discussion topics, but not before leaving Sebastian with a taste of wanting to know more about the mysterious Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Sebastian looked towards the brown three storey house with a mild grimace. The yard was littered with a few toys and bicycles and the gate at the end of the front walk looked like it needed to be re-hung. The house spoke of neglect and Sebastian could just make out a sign hanging above the stairs to the front porch proclaiming _Haven_ although it too, looked like it was going to fall from its fastening any moment. As he was contemplating turning back towards his mustang and pretending to have never stepped foot anywhere near Haven (or Brooklyn for that matter), the front door opened and a blond man stepped out, holding the hand of a young boy aged 5.

The boy was dressed in jeans and sneakers, a backpack on his back, the straps visible over his shoulders. "Blaine!" the blond man hollered back into the house. "We're going to be _late_! Michael and Jeremy are going to miss the first bell!"

"I'm coming, Sam!" a newly familiar voice shouted back from the interior of the house. "Let's go! Jeremy! Phillip! Andrew! Owen! Isaac! Charlie, if you aren't down here in ten seconds, you'll be grounded!"

Mouth dropping open as a gaggle of children came traipsing out of the house, Sebastian wondered what exactly Thomas Anderson had signed him up for and he wondered if he could take the jail time as he watched the blond round up the boys, varying in age from six to twelve. It was at that point that the blond adult noticed him standing at the foot of the walkway leading to Haven. He raised an eyebrow and at the lawyer standing thunderstruck in front of the house.

"Hey Blaine!" he called back into the house.

"CHARLIE! NOW!" a voice bellowed back. "Yeah?"

"There's a pervert, eyeballing our kids at the end of the walkway. Call the cops." He paused and took in Sebastian properly, eyeing his expensive suit, immaculate hair and dark glare. "Either that, or that guy Judge Thomas said was coming by to do his community service is here," he amended, looking back through the front door.

"WHAT?!" echoed from the house followed by a loud crash. "Shit!"

The group of boys giggled at the exclaimed curse word and sound. Second later a harried looking Blaine Anderson came through the front door escorting a glaring teenage with a firm grip to his bicep. He ushered all the children down the steps, before counting, his eyes widening before he be-lined back into the house.

Second later, he came back escorting a red-haired boy around eight. Sebastian could see a similar looking boy in the crowd, deducing that they were twins. "Oliver," Blaine sighed, ushering the boy down the steps towards the blond adult who was organizing the boys for the walk to school. Blaine turned to lock the door and followed joined the group on the walkway. "Alright, let's go!"

The blond man took the lead, holding the hands of both the twins, and Blaine brought up the rear with the young boy who had been out on the porch with the blond. He stopped in front of Sebastian. "Hello Sebastian Smythe," he stated with a cheeky grin. "You're a bit early, I'm a bit late and 'Tana called to say she wasn't going to make it this morning," he explained. "I'll be back in twenty, just make yourself comfortable on the porch." With that, he followed the gaggle of children and the other man down the sidewalk, leaving Sebastian to gape after him in astonishment.


	3. Panic and Ethiopia

**Chapter 3: Panic and Ethiopia**

He panicked. Sebastian couldn't believe he panicked. Now he was pulling into the parking garage of his building, his head spinning as he tried to regulate his reaction, hands shaking slightly. Pulling his Mustang into its spot, he sat starring out the windshield at the grey concrete walls. When Blaine had issued the command to take a seat on the porch and wait for their return, Sebastian had intended to do just that; at least until he gazed around the yard once more, taking in the identifiers which said children, a _lot_ of children, lived in the home.

Panic had set in then as he realized that these men were expecting him to become a good influence on the boys in their care and Sebastian had realized that there was no way he could live up to those expectations. Sebastian was not a good influence; he drank too much, had a terrible temper, had tried recreational drugs once or twice, was arrogant, spoilt, and always got what he wanted. There was no way that he would be able to translate those traits into something to pass along to children.

Sighing, Sebastian refrained from banging his head into the steering wheel. You can add coward to the list, he thought darkly, wondering if Judge Anderson would rethink his sentencing, maybe letting him to do his time in lock-up on the weekends. Shaking his head and knowing the consequences of him running off would not be favorable, he climbed from the car and trekked into the building, pushing the button to his condo's floor glumly. Knowing he was expected into the office this afternoon to work on his current case, Sebastian pulled the knot of his tie loose, and waited for the elevator to make its way to his floor, happy for once that he didn't share and wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone.

Rolling his shoulders to try to loosen the tension, he used his key to open the door. Making his way into the kitchen, Sebastian figured he would make himself a cup of coffee before heading back to the office. Settling against the counter after preparing the Keurig, he wondered darkly how he was going to face Blaine Anderson again because he knew that there was no way they wouldn't be running into each other, especially since their families ran in the same circles. With cup of coffee in hand, Sebastian wandered into his living room and collapsed on his couch, trying to work out how he was going to get himself out of this predicament and not lose any dignity. He didn't even want to think about what Blaine would now think of him; not even realizing that this was one of the first times he actually cared what someone else thought.

* * *

"And – he didn't stay," Blaine sighed as he and Sam made their way up the stairs to Haven's porch after dropping all the boys off at their respective schools.

"Surprise, surprise," Sam snorted, pausing to pick up a toy before someone tripped on it.

"Sam," Blaine admonished gently but firmly. Anyone would have reacted in the same way given the circumstances. Blaine was aware that his uncle had not given Sebastian any indication about what his punishment would entail, only telling him to show up at Haven's boys home at 7:30 am on a Monday. Blaine couldn't judge the man's reaction to pulling up to the chaos that Haven projected that morning; he hadn't been anticipating Santana being called into work early because of a multi-car accident on the I278, leaving them slightly short-handed while trying to prepare the boys for school. Tina wasn't due into work until mid-afternoon although Blaine had promised one of them would pick her up and take her grocery shopping at some point in the day. The house fridge was looking a little bare.

"Sorry," the blond replied, shrugging his shoulders. Blaine was aware of what he thought about the entire situation regarding Sebastian's court-ordered community service. He had been very vocal in his objections to having a convicted felon anywhere near the boys (or Blaine), but Judge Thomas had stood firm in saying that the boys as well as Sebastian would benefit from the experience.

Blaine sighed again, heading forward and opening the front door. "We'll just try again tomorrow," he stated with a tiny shrug. "The Judge gave me Sebastian's number so I'll give him a call and arrange for him to come back. I also need to organize a trip to AA with him since I told the Judge I'd work as his sponsor as well." Sam followed him in and down the hall to the 'office', settling on the couch shoved into one corner as Blaine settled behind the dark oak desk.

Drawing in a short, sharp breath, Sam stopped and stared at his friend. "Blaine – ."

Glancing over, Blaine presented a wan smile. "It's time, Sam," he offered quietly. "Time to take back my life. I can't keep running from the past. Also, Aunt Abby was besides herself when you called from Ethiopia to tell her about the – _um_ – accident."

"Being knifed in the gut wasn't an _accident_, Blaine," Sam responded sharply, anger coursing through him at the memories. "They almost killed you!"

He still beat himself up about letting Blaine out of his sight that day. The other man had only stated he was running quickly to the local market, something about wanting a souvenir for his Aunt before they left the country the next morning on an early flight. Blaine had been accosted on the way back by a group of men wanting his wallet. One of them had knifed the man in the stomach, leaving him in an alleyway. Sam had found Blaine barely conscious when he had gone looking for him, realizing that Blaine had been gone too long. That had been the longest forty-eight hours of his life as Blaine was rushed into a local hospital to be stitched up. Abigail had freaked when he had called to tell her about her nephew; she had even threatened to be on the next plane out before Sam and Thomas had managed to talk her down. When they had finally returned to the States, she had put her foot down about them gallivanting around the world, telling them there were plenty of charitable causes she funded State-side and for them to pick one. Together they had poured over the portfolio, finally settling on Haven.

The boys home was in dire straits, the last director pulling money from the charity to fund his elaborate lifestyle while leaving the home in disrepair and the boys on their own. Blaine had swept in, hiring new staff, beginning to sort out the accounts and trying to bring Haven back from the brink. Sam was happy to help his friend as much as he could; he couldn't think of a better way to spend his life but working and hanging out with his best friend doing something good for others.

"It's okay, Sam," Blaine's voice pulled him back from his thoughts and he grinned sheepishly as he realized his fingers were white-knuckled as he remembered. "I'm alive because of you. We're here and we've got a group of boys counting on us."

"True," Sam replied, climbing to his feet. "By the way, I need to head out to the hardware store. That gate needs to be fixed, the third bathroom has a leaking faucet and the back deck needs a full overhaul, it's a disaster just waiting to happen."

"Okay," Blaine agreed. "You'll take my card and make sure to charge it."

"Blaine."

"Sam, we're not having this argument right now. The funds for Haven are running low and it's not like my trust fund is going to be crying over being a few hundred dollars emptier. Get what you need." He reached into his wallet and handed over a credit card. "Oh! And can you pick up Tina? I promised one of us would take her shopping for the groceries we're going to need for the week."

"Sure, no problem." Sam responded before heading towards the back of the house. Moments later he pulled the massive van that Blaine had purchased last week from its parking spot in front of the garage and headed on his way.


End file.
